A Pittance of Time
by Dreaming Star Traveler
Summary: Dimensional Drive One-Shot for Remembrance Day. Not a prank since Halloween Night. This is all anyone in NEST can think about as Remembrance Day draws near. Moonchaser and Sunrunner are accused of planning on ruining the ceremony. They claim on honoring those men and women who've fought. See a little into Moony's past as the ceremony unfolds. Own OC's only (bummer huh?)


**This is for the soldiers all over the world. For those who've fallen and those who still fight now. I wouldn't be where I am now. So I asked those who read this to take two minutes at 11 o'clock on November 11. This personally has never happened to me, but my cousin serves for the Canadian Navy and I honour him today. **

**I also recommend a Canadian singer's songs that went viral here. Terry Kelly's A Pittance of Time will be used in this one shot. **

**"Moony Singing" **

_"Runner Singing"_

**_"Both Singing/Talking in sync" _**

**:Comm. Link: **

_::Twin Bond:: _

* * *

><p><strong>-November 10- <strong>

The Autobot's watched their human allies prepare for the next day. This would be the first time they experienced the human day of remembering their fallen soldiers. Nearly six months after the attack of Qatar, and Mission City and the creation of NEST, they were experiencing a human holiday of remembering their friends and family lost in the battles of the last century.

The triple-changing twins were also getting ready. They hadn't pulled a prank since Halloween night and everyone asked about it, their answer was that they honoured the soldiers that had fallen and they wouldn't be pulling any pranks till the eighteenth.

The soldiers were surprised but honoured that the twins cared. Glad that they understood, they were even going to be in the ceremony, no one knew what they were going to do. Some soldiers that didn't like the twins at all even spread rumors of the twins ruining the ceremony. The twins, even if they could hear the rumors would ignore them, thought it seemed like it took a lot on Sunrunners part to keep Moonchaser from squishing, or attacking the humans. This didn't stop her from cussing the soldiers out in English, French, Greek (Moony had decided on Greek one day for fun) and Cybertronian.

**:Those two look like ther' 'bout to shot somebot****,:** Ironhide noted as he and Ratchet stood in the Rec. Room watching as the fragged off white mech dragged out the black femme that was his twin. She was still thoroughly cussing out the latest soldier. Ratchet was beginning to learn some of hers as well, and he was going to put them into use when he had to drag the two in for their next check-up.

He was still worried about their spark, it was still fairly new to them and their bodies though they seemed not to bothered by it.

"Come on Runner, lets go finish up our project." Moony growled as she stopped fighting. Straightening, she turned on her heel and stalked out the door while her brother followed obediently, seeming to not want to be the object of her ire.

"Perhaps we should talk to Major Lennox about what they have planned?" Ratchet asked and Ironhide nodded, walking over to where his charge was talking with Maggie and Glen.

"Will, do yeh know what the twins have planned for tomorrow?" Ironhide inquired, but was terrified by his charges answer.

"No, I don't, all I know is it's about ten minutes long, and that the twins will be putting a few of my soldiers in their places. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing." Will answered looking up at his guardian in apology.

"Do you think they'd try anything?" Maggie asked, not sure if she wanted an answer to that.

"No, no I don't. Thought they are pranksters, neither would they be that cruel to do such a think on Remembrance Day. Earth is their home planet after all, even it isn't this one." Will said, looking at the door where the two siblings had exited the Rec. Room.

**Moonchaser's POV-**

_::Those assholes ! Do they really think we are that heartless!?::_ I raged, thoroughly annoyed with the stupid soldier who accused us of planning to ruin the Remembrance Day ceremony. This had been going on for a while from the soldiers who truly didn't like us, and slowly but surely over the last week, many had started to believe those idiots.

_::Calm down Moony, they know nothing about us. All they see is the twins who prank the living day lights out of them. They will learn soon enough that there is more to us then meets the eye.::_ I snickered at Runners use of the most famous Transformers line while we walked down the hall. Once we reached our room which was set up for both our human and Cybertronian forms, we transformed down and climbed up to the deck where our gear was set up like our own living room slash lair.

_::Have you finished with the video?::_ I asked and Runner nodded. We had already set up what we needed for tomorrow, now just a few more practice runs and we'd be set.

"Have you finished the speech?" He asked as he sat down and picked up his guitar. I nodded before grabbing my violin from it's case and we start to play, thankful for the sound proof walls as we prepared for our own presentation tomorrow. A tear sliding down my face as I sang with Sunrunner once and a while.

* * *

><p><strong>November 11- NEST Remembrance Day Ceremony- Hoover Dam <strong>

The whole base was apprehensive as Sunrunner and Moonchaser walked onto the stage. Though none would voice it they were still concerned the two would do something. Both were wearing white and black dress shirts with black and white dress ties, their pant's were dark blue jeans though no one was surprised at the twins hate of suit pant's and skirts. Poppies were pinned into their pockets and proudly displayed.

Moony's usually wild hair was tamed into a French Braid that was braided to fall over her right shoulder. She wasn't wearing very much make-up but what she was wearing made her glowing blue eyes glowed brighter.

They walked onto the stage and reset the mics so they were at odd angles. Without even missing a beat they spoke, the mic's apparently not needed as they were both wearing headsets.

"On November 11, 1999 a Canadian singer by the name of Terry Kelly was in a store in Nova Scotia when an announcement came over the speakers saying in five minutes they would be having two minutes of silence for Remembrance Day. One patron, a man with his young daughter, did not pause for the two minutes of silence. This inspired Mr. Kelly to write the song, A Pittance of Time." Sunrunner spoke, his voice clear and serious as he spoke to the crowd of soldiers, Autobot's and others associated with NEST.

"We ask for you to sing along with us, for it only takes a Pittance of Time." Moonchase said, the serious look on her face taking aback many for many of them had never seen the seventeen year old look so serious.

The duo walked back a few steps to open up leather cases and took out the a violin and guitar. Runner plugged in his guitar as Moony placed the violin under her chin.

Slowly but surely they began to play, the music sounding rich and noble as a projector kicked on to display a video behind them. Sunrunner started out singing.

_"They fought and some died for their homeland.  
>They fought and some died, now it's our land.<br>Look at his little child; there's no fear in her eyes.  
>Could he not show respect for other dads who have died?"<em>

The lyrics began to play on the wall as pictures of the soldiers and friends and family of NEST of started to flash behind them. Everyone, including the Autobot's, were somewhere in the pictures. Sunrunner closed his eyes as both twins sang the chorus.

**_"Take two minutes, would you mind?  
>It's a pittance of time,<br>For the boys and the girls who went over.  
>In peace may they rest, may we never<br>Forget why they died.  
>It's a pittance of time."<em>**

Slowly Will, Rob, Jazz and even the Witwicky's joined in in singing the chorus with them. Sarah joined in as well, eyes full of tears as she watched the pictures of her husband, his friends and their guardian appeared.

**"God forgive me for wanting to strike him.  
>Give me strength so as not to be like him.<br>My heart pounds in my breast, fingers pressed to my lips,  
>My throat wants to fall out, my tongue barely resists."<strong>

Moonchaser's voice was like bells as she sung the next line. Blue tears running down her face as she stopped playing the violin just long enough to sing. More soldiers were joining in as pictures of both the good and bad times around base played on the screen.

**_"But two minutes I will bide.  
>It's a pittance of time,<br>For the boys and the girls who went over.  
>In peace may they rest.<br>May we never forget why they died.  
>It's a pittance of time." <em>**

Everyone in the hangar was singing now. Many of them crying as others reflected on what they had said about the mischievous duo on stage. Doubt's of the twins actions for the ceremony long since gone. Even the Autobot's were singing to the song.

_"Read the letters and poems of the heroes at home.  
>They have casualties, battles, and fears of their own.<br>There's a price to be paid if you go, if you stay.  
>Freedom's fought for and won in numerous ways." <em>

_**"Take two minutes, would you mind?  
>It's a pittance of time,<br>For the boys and the girls all over.  
>May we never forget, our young become vets.<br>At the end of the line,  
>It's a pittance of time." <strong>_

**"It takes courage to fight in your own war.  
>It takes courage to fight someone else's war.<br>Our peacekeepers tell of their own living hell.  
>They bring hope to foreign lands that hate mongers can't kill." <strong>

**_"Take two minutes, would you mind?  
>It's a pittance of time,<br>For the boys and the girls who go over.  
>In peacetime our best still don battle dress<br>And lay their lives on the line.  
>It's a pittance of time<em>**

In peace may they rest,  
>Lest we forget why they died,<br>Take a pittance of time."

The song ended and the two played their instrumental endings as the movie closed behind them with the Autobot and NEST logo finishing it off right behind the entire group of soldiers and civilians with the Autobot's playing in the background. The picture taken in front of the Hoover Dam not two months before. The two put their instruments away as the crowd watched on. Once they were finished the two turned around and started speaking again, this time Moon was up to talk.

"When I was eight, my older brother signed up for the Canadian Army. For the next two years, I prayed every night that he would come home safe. When I was eleven my parents, my school and my friends organized it so that my brother could appear at the school's Remembrance Day assembly. I had no clue until I saw him walking down the isle with the war hero's of our town. I sat on the bleachers, my mouth open as I shed tears of joy. Sunrunner finally pushed slightly, knocking me out of my shock and reminding me that time was still moving."

Moony looked at the man beside her giving a small smile before looking back out at the crowd while many shed tears. "I ran down the bleachers, many had already moved out of the way, before launching at my brother. That day I cried tears of joy that he was home safe and sound. I had assurance that he was safe."

Tears were once again filling her eyes as she gulped to hold them back.

"When I was fourteen, my mother got a call. She picked up the phone while I was sitting on the couch watching G.I. Joe. The next thing I knew I hear the phone hit the floor and my mothers wailing not four feet away. My brother's squad had been attacked. He and only a few others made it out a live, but even then their injuries were serious.

"I cried for hours at the news of Tyson being injured, at the fact that he may not be alive the very next day. I don't know how long I had been crying, my music blaring loud so my parents couldn't hear my wails, but this song, it started to play. Because of this song, I remembered how my brother always said he would proudly fight for his family, his friends, and his country. I remembered he had told me he would gladly die if it meant my freedom. "

No longer able to hold back the tears she had, everyone watched as Sunrunner wrapped his arms around his sister to comfort her as she once again began to speak. "I got down on my knees as soon as the song ended and prayed once again. Prayed for my brother and his friends. I prayed for them to live and not be taken from their families at only twenty-four. The next day, Captain Tyson Joseph Lennox was to live with the seven other men and women on his squad."

Gasps rung through the hall as Moony gave a watery grin, lip quivering. "Tyson came home a week later, alive and on the mend. I would spend hours a day reprimanding him for giving me a heart attack, and I still do to this day, but I still know, he will forever wear his uniform proudly as he waits for his next mission."

"Many of you accused Moony and myself for planning on ruining the ceremony. But for us to do that, that is like forgetting that Tyson nearly died that day three years ago. To forget our friends that serve with him, that is something that neither of us could do." Sunrunner said, serious as he looked into the eyes of ever being there in the hanger.

_**"We thank you for listening. And to those who've fallen in our world and yours, we shall never forget you**__**."**_ The twins said together, bowing slightly before walking off. Everyone was silent, not word said as the whole of NEST thought about how the twins were for once were not the flamboyant and fun loving brother and sister who fought Decepticon's on a constant basis. No, these were the twins that drew respect and knew how to give and take orders like soldiers.

Slowly, Will stood up, taking the stage. "Well I guess that concludes our presentations..."

He paused, trying to regain his composure. "Please stand to give two minutes of silence..."

* * *

><p><strong>Later... <strong>

The twins were currently hiding. No one was sure where they were and were starting to worry. Many were still ashamed they could have talked about the twins in such disrespect after they had witnessed the twins heart felt performance.

So, as it was, everyone was looking for the twins. No one even suspecting the twins would be silently sitting in the rafters of the hanger that once held Megatron, watching as the entire of NEST was on a twin hunt.

The two sat there watching in mild amusement though still saddened as they thought about their families back home. For now, they wanted their alone time to consider their family as they sat in the rafters.

Questions could wait till tomorrow for the twins.

"Where are they!?" In the hanger over, the Witwicky's, Lennox's, Mikaela, Miles, Glen and Maggie, along with the Autobots met in the old Allspark chamber or the Main Hanger as they called it. The chairs had been put away but much of the decorations still sat were they were when the ceremony ended.

"They have to be around here somewhere. They didn't leave the dam." Maggie said, arms crossed over her chest. Glen nodded. "Maggie's right, they couldn't have gotten far."

"What if they want this alone time?" Sarah asked, looking at her husband. All of them but Judy and the Autobots didn't understand what she meant. "Huh?"

"Mrs. Lennox is probably correct. Many of the soldiers had doubts the twins wouldn't cause trouble today. Today they instead showed us they are remembering Moonchaser's brother and their families. The chances are high that they are currently wishing for time alone to mourn."

"Mourn? But aren't their families alive?" Miles asked, not seeing the obvious. This cause Sam to smack him up the back of the head. "Dude, their stuck in our world. How are they supposed to return?"

"If their stuck here then they don't get to see their families. We are all that Moonchaser and Sunrunner have." Jazz finished, his accent gone as he spoke.

"The only family those two younglings have." Ironhide repeated, before an idea sparked in the eyes/optics of all there. "We won't let them suffer, we may not replace their real families but we will give them one here."

Everyone nodded at Ironhides idea. The twins in the hanger over not even knowing what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked my Remembrance Day story. I hope this inspires others to write their own. I have seen Halloween and Christmas stories but nothing on Remembrance Day, so this is for all those men and woman who've fought. <strong>

**This is going to be posted on both Transformers sections on **

**I promise to update Dimensional Drive as soon as I get my life back on track. **

**Howling mad and loving it! ;3 **

**-Mars**


End file.
